


Consumed With Love At Christmas

by LadyMatt



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec's overdue some lovin', Canon Universe, Christmas Party at the Loft, Food-related fun, Hungry Magnus Bane, Idiots in Love, Innuendo, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Magnus can't resist a tease, Multi, No details else where's the fun in that?, POV Alec Lightwood, Puns & Word Play, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Shadowhunter Alec Lightwood, Swearing sorry kids!, Thirsty Alec Lightwood, Warlock Magnus Bane, love and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 06:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17095274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMatt/pseuds/LadyMatt
Summary: Having missed out on his usual breakfast between the sheets with his boyfriend, and stuck hosting a family Christmas party that he'd wished he'd never suggested, Alec Lightwood's festive cheer was evaporating quicker than a snowflake in hell! And Magnus' relentless reminders weren't helping! But could a mouth-watering challenge feed his appetite before the night was through?





	Consumed With Love At Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [demigod-daughter-of-poseidon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=demigod-daughter-of-poseidon).



> Dear giftee,  
> I hope that my attempt to deliver on some of your requested likes has resulted in a gift that will make you smile, and maybe even give you a giggle! Fingers crossed! May the holidays and the year to come be everything you wish it to be! Enjoy! ;-)) X
> 
> Self beta'd for added torture! @{@

*********************

 

Alec Lightwood loved his family and friends with his whole heart, he really did, and inviting all of them over for a Christmas edition of their usual games night had even been his idea, but watching the way his hot tease of a boyfriend was making virtual love to that tangerine from all the way over here at the other end of the couch made him wish they were trapped at the North Pole with no means of return for years to come because all Alec wanted, for Christmas and the next few hours _at least_ , was Magnus’ hungry mouth on _him._

Why should that fruit get to enjoy everything that was making Alec’s mouth dry and his dick wet; the sting of nails piercing skin, being parted by burrowing thumbs, cupped softly in strong hands, sucked by a hungry mouth, bitten by sharp teeth, worked by a strong jaw and swallowed by a deep throat. _Fuck!_

And the beautiful shit knew it.

Every last segment was getting drained of juice, with the most delicious noises reaching his acutely attuned ears, the moan of satisfaction being the point at which he had to look away and count the pillar bricks because watching the finger licks would’ve seen him crawl over the laps of those sitting in between them to give Magnus a salty ‘pear’ and everyone else a heart attack.

 _Thank god for cushions,_ he thought, as Magnus slipped him a wink behind their (hopefully) unsuspecting guests’ backs the first chance he got. Alec’s hard stare just bounced off him, which only wound him up more. Logically, he knew that it wasn’t Magnus’ fault there’d been no time to give each other’s body a proper wake up call that morning. They’d needed to pick Madzie up bright and early for the ice-skating trip to the Rockefeller Center and had only been home for 10 minutes before their guests had started arriving, so even a yank ’n spank in the shower had been out of the question.

But damn it, did he have to wrap himself in black and gold silk, knowing Alec’s only thought would be how he’d make him come undone. Although, now that he thought about it, he’d thrown on this grey button-up because Magnus had said it fitted him perfectly. But that wasn’t the point. All the close proximity, lingering touches and polite kisses in the world were no substitute for the kind of skin-on-skin contact Alec was desperate for.

Needing some space to calm down and... adjust, he stood up. ‘Nachos anyone?’ Studiously ignoring a no-doubt-laughing Magnus when he hesitated a second too long to drop the fluffy wood-smotherer from his crotch, he escaped on long strides to the kitchen as a sea of happy approval followed him out.

The relief was short lived.

‘You want a hand, darling?’ came that most delicious of voices from over his shoulder, two helpful hands already reaching round to provide practical assistance in freeing his tortured manhood before he’d even had a chance to reply.

‘Magnus, we can’t!’ Alec warned without conviction, allowing his more sensible hips to rock gently between those still-sticky fingers deftly easing his pain and the hard heat at his back.

‘We _can_ because it’s our home,’ Magnus countered, mouthing kisses into his shoulder as his ministrations slowed, ‘but we won’t if you’re not comfortable, Alexander.’

‘Not _comfortable?_ ’ he shrieked, as quietly as he could. ‘My _mother_ is out there, Magnus!’ The nonchalant shrug worried him far less than it should. ‘You know I want this, how could I not? You’ve been practically rubbing your ass in my face for the last two hours.’

‘I have?’ Magnus couldn’t do innocent if he tried, and he wasn’t even trying.

‘Oh, c’mon,’ Alec muttered, still rocking. ‘You made that punch with the sugar rim just to lick your lips every five seconds, ordered Chinese knowing I’d be remembering what we did with chopsticks last time, broke out the chocolate fountain which is _our_ thing, thank you very much, toasted marshmallows which stuck to your mouth and then gorged on the fruit bowl! So yes, I’m horny as fuck, but I can’t look my mother in the eye if we’re caught!’

A moment of stunned silence met his words, and stilled those hands.

‘You give me way too much credit, sweetheart,’ Magnus assured him softly, returning the slightly less tortured manhood to its denim prison with an apologetic pat and settling for a back hug instead. ‘Only the tangerine was deliberate,’ he continued, ignoring the huff, ‘but I’m beyond thrilled to discover I turn you on without even trying and that my lover has a food kink.’

‘It’s not a food kink,’ Alec protested as he twisted round to face his boyfriend’s radiant smile. ‘But it’s true you make me weak with the simplest things.’

‘Such as?’ Magnus prompted, his eyes closing as Alec skimmed the contours of his face with his words.

‘Breathing. Talking. Moving. Sleeping. To name but a few.’ Stopping to taste the citrus-flavoured lips with a slow swipe of his tongue, Alec eventually added, ‘And eating.’

Kohl-rimmed, love-stoned eyes drifted open to meet his. ‘Funny, it’s the same for me with you.’

Sharing smiles that made it difficult, but not impossible, to drink any deeper from each other, their moment was cut far too short when Izzy’s disgruntled voice reached them from the other room.

‘Guys, are we getting those nachos for Christmas or only when you’re done eating each other first? ’Cause I know you are. ’

‘Coming,’ they called in sync, resting their foreheads together briefly before parting with a final kiss to prep the snacks and take them through.

‘ _Finally!_ ’ Izzy exclaimed as they placed the bowls and dips on the coffee table for the hungry horde to dive in. ‘We were about to send out a search party.’

‘No-one wanted to make the grisly discovery though,’ Jace chimed in, earning a playful smack from Maryse and a ripple of laughter from everyone else.

Lobbing an olive at his brother’s head as they took their own portion over to the loveseat by the fireplace, Alec unrepentantly accepted a cheesy chip from his impish boyfriend and joined in with his filthy moans of pleasure as their audience blocked their ears and groaned in pain.

‘Argh! Spare us the encore,’ Simon begged, burying his face in Izzy’s lap.

‘I’m sorry, what was that?’ Magnus asked, lifting a salsa-covered finger up to Alec’s mouth and pausing. ‘Give us more?’

‘ _No!_ ’ cried their horrified public, everyone dissolving into giggles when Luke used his jacket to shield Maryse from the would-be spectacle and demanded they, ‘Think of the parents.’

‘Okay, it’s got to be time for board games,’ Clary announced, elbowing a fake vomiting Jace as she stood up and turned to their hosts. ‘But you’re not allowed on the same team, for all our sakes.’

‘Definitely not,’ Simon agreed, wagging his fingers. ‘And I’m hiding Twister. Sorry, Mrs L.’

Alec didn’t dare look but he heard his poor mother assure the idiot it was fine before feeling her sympathetic touch on his shoulder as she went to take her place at the table for Pictionary.

Magnus’ giggle drew his gaze and a comforting arm was placed around his shoulders. ‘It seems our combined talents are too powerful for these lightweights, Alexander,’ he said with a shake of his handsome head, ‘and we’re to be sworn enemies for the foreseeable future.’ Light flicks to his nipple, masquerading as attempts to remove crumbs from his shirt, evoked an instant reaction. Magnus’ grin was wicked as he leaned closer. ‘But just to make things interesting, tell me, would you prefer the winner _takes_ it all later, or _gives_ it all, my love?’

Alec nearly nutted but he loved a challenge. ‘Doesn’t the song say “winner takes it all, loser has to fall”?’

Magnus’ eyes fairly popped. ‘Alexander! Did you just make an ABBA innuendo?’ Pride in the surprise put a smug smile on Alec’s face. ‘Then, take, it is. Prepare to flex those knees, Lightwood.’ And with a kiss, Magnus took up his position next to Clary (advantage, much?), leaving a determined Alec to partner with Luke.

‘I’m better at working off clues than drawing them, so I hope this is your thing, son,’ Luke confessed just before they began, and Alec didn’t need to look up to know it was Magnus rubbing his knees under the table. The drive to win was real.

Over the ensuing few hours of competitive battles and ear-splitting squabbles, Alec’s sole focus was on winning, or at least besting Magnus in the final standings of each game they played. Tallying up their personal scores with mouthed words and crude gestures, and using underhand distraction tactics (quite literally) to scupper possible victories, the sense of anticipation only sharpened with every pitying gesture and provocative look they exchanged.

Meanwhile, everyone else had their own motivations for success, with cocktails and beers fueling sibling rivalries, battles between the sexes and the right to year-long bragging rights, the increasing level of noise only matched by the festive tunes being pumped through the speakers, with sporadic congas and waltzes providing a reprieve from all that concentration.

Until finally, they started to wilt. When Maryse tried stifling a yawn during charades, Alec’s eyes snapped to an equally alert Magnus, watching as he held up three fingers on both hands, a questioning brow asking his thoughts on a decider. Knowing a draw would be boring, Alec flicked his eyes around the room and settled on the quickest solution, unable to hide the mirth in his voice as he reached for the dice from the table, mouthing a silent invitation to ‘Toss for it?’

With a chuckle at the appropriate choice he’d made, Magnus nodded his agreement, using the general shift towards coat-gathering and shoe-finding as an opportunity for a booty grab and being rewarded with a firm one for his troubles.

‘So, who’s first?’ Alec queried, finding it difficult to let go.

‘I’ll let you toss first, I’m generous like that,’ Magnus replied, lifting the hand Alec held the dice in to give them a good luck kiss.

Rolling his eyes, but secretly finding it cute, Alec gave them a little shake and threw them down, counting a 3 and a 5. Could’ve been better. Collecting them back up, he returned the goodwill gesture and placed the dice in Magnus’ upturned palm, closing his fist around them. ‘Your turn, babe.’

‘Why, thank you,’ he replied, repeating the process with a little more vigour than strictly necessary and heaving a defeated sigh when they landed on a 2 and a 4.

‘I win!’ Alec declared, cradling Magnus’ face to plant a triumphant smackeroo on his adorable pout. ‘That means, on your knees in five, Bane. Guests or no guests.’

And with that, they set to shovelling them out the door with a smile, forgoing the many offers to help clean up and detecting all manner of lost property with a haste borne of rampant excitement. When at last the door closed on the final goodbyes, the immediate silence was stark in its contrast to the last few hours and only served to highlight their unsteady breaths, which were already compromised with effort and desire.

With slow steps that belied the urgency of his need, Alec approached the only man alive capable of making him feel this way and crushed him; with his mouth, his arms and his hips. Grinding the perfectly-matched body into the wall behind, he absorbed the heady feel, taste and smell of it, his ears full of their slick kisses and gasps as he _finally_ gave in to everything he’d been imagining the entire day.

Groaning his approval of how ferociously his boyfriend was loving him back, Alec knew he’d never get over the thrill of being as addictive for Magnus as he was for him. His hands didn’t know where to settle and his mouth was taking far too long at covering everywhere it needed to, but seeing the usually-composed warlock all flustered and askew meant he had to be doing something right.

When air was beginning to be a problem, Alec felt his hair being tugged and the mouth branding his collarbone spoke. ‘Alexander, can we take this to the kitchen? I want to feed your food kink.’

‘I’ve told you, I don’t have one,’ Alec insisted, taking a few stabilising breaths before lifting him up nonetheless and negotiating his path over Magnus’ shoulders. ‘I’ve just got a ‘you’ kink.’

‘Ah, is that what it is?’ Magnus chuckled, arms wrapping tightly around Alec’s neck.

‘That’s exactly what it is,’ he confirmed, judging it worth the risk to keep walking as he nipped playfully at that tempting throat. ‘It’s not _what_ you’re eating, it’s _how_ you’re eating it.’

‘Mmm, well in that case,’ Magnus purred, urging a stronger bite with the hand knotted in his hair, ‘How would you recommend I devour...you?’

Drawing a satisfied hiss with his sharp teeth, Alec kept it blunt. ‘Whole.’

And with that incendiary word, all the suppressed want that had rippled beneath the surface of their skin was released. Not in the frenzied, injury-prone way that had happened in the past after periods of forced restraint, but through slow, channelled desperation that exposed every thought and reaction for the other to see. And they’d never wanted to be a couple that hid anything from each other. Quite the opposite.

Stumbling to a halt as Magnus seized his face with both hands for a kiss that he felt down to his toes, Alec fastened his grip on the legs already constricting his waist and gave himself up to the guttural moans being shared between their throats, unsure how long they stood there before Magnus gave the strangled instruction, ‘Kitchen,’ and he was able to lower his precious cargo onto the breakfast bar.

Even in the dimmed lighting, eyes unglamoured and gold thread in abundance, Magnus glowed, making it impossible not to stare at him, and with his arms finally free to touch, Alec undid the buttons on that delicate shirt and pushed it open, splaying his hands against the chest that housed the only heart he’d ever call home and placing a lingering kiss where the rapid beat could be felt. Gentle hands carded his hair and soft lips moved against his scalp, making it tingle.

‘I should warn you, sweetheart, that my impeccable table manners might fly out the window during this...feast. You won’t think any less of me, will you?’

Hiding an amused eye roll as he worked his way up that elegant throat, Alec played along. ‘On the contrary, manners are overrated.’

‘Highly,’ Magnus agreed, reaching for a hot handful of Alec’s crotch and dragging the heel of his palm from balls to tip, seemingly pleased when his startled gasp dissolved into a plea for more, and duly obliging.

Transfixed by the way such a graceful hand could be so wickedly coarse, Alec pulled him to the counter’s edge by his hips to return the favour, savouring the contrast of thin silk over a thick shaft. ‘Tell me you’re ready for starters, Magnus, I can’t wait much longer,’ he begged, granting a kiss to his cheek instead of his mouth so he wouldn’t have to look away.

‘Hmm, let me see,’ Magnus mouthed against his collarbone, undoing buttons one-handed to reach more of it. ‘A drink first?’

Shivering as a bite was taken out of his shoulder, Alec managed a raspy, ’Sure,’ only to moan in protest when the biter abruptly slid off his perch and dashed from the room with orders to stay put trailing in his wake, leaving him to shrug off his half-open shirt and keep the party going alone.

Less than a minute later, the flash from Magnus’ phone hailed his return and left him blinking in confusion at the tray held in his other hand. ‘You’re the gift that keeps on giving,’ said the unrepentant nuisance in a voice clearly not unaffected by what he saw, going some way to mitigate Alec’s annoyance at being left hard and hanging.

‘ _That’s_ not for sharing,’ he warned as Magnus put down the phone and approached, licking his lips.

‘My thoughts exactly,’ he replied, fitting himself to the length of Alec’s body for a kiss that claimed him for eternity. ‘I just needed a few things before dinner was served,’ he finished, mouth bruised.

Happily owned, Alec’s mouth (and cock) twitched at the assorted extras he’d brought. ‘Why are you like this?’ he demanded softly, shaking his head. ‘And why do I love you so much for it?’

With a cute shrug, Magnus suggested, ’Because I live to make you happy, and you know it’s done with love?’

‘That must be it,’ Alec murmured, relieving him of the tray and thumbing the swollen bottom lip that was just too tempting to pass up, watching with satisfaction as those glittery eyes fluttered closed when he captured it between his own. _So beautiful_ , he thought. _So mine_.

Never in his wildest, wettest dreams had Alec ever believed that the act of kissing alone could be such a heart-pounding experience, but since discovering the magic that was Magnus’ mouth, he’d come to know just how sweet, stimulating and sensual it was, with the right person. The countless lazy mornings and playful evenings they’d spent exploring each other’s wants and ways had given them the kind of oral communication that often left no need for words, and Alec’s confidence in his new-found ability to render his lover speechless gave him moments like these to cherish and remember.

‘Staring at my mouth is guaranteed to make me hungry, Alexander,’ Magnus informed him quietly, as if afraid to break the spell.

With a sheepish smile, Alec reasoned, ‘It’s a fascinating mouth, what am I supposed to do?’

Magnus’ grin was feral. ‘Absolutely nothing, except watch what I do with it. Winner takes it all, remember?’

Suddenly devoid of breath, Alec nodded dumbly while his newly-focused boyfriend positioned him at one end of the breakfast bar, moving the tray to within arms reach. Slipping off his designer shoes and divesting Alec of his, Magnus skimmed painted toes along the sensitive inside arch of each pale foot and bit down on a laugh as they curled up in protest, before tangling them together in the habit of home comfort that had simply become their ‘thing’ after long days on their..well, feet.

Then, with erotic intent oozing from every pore, Magnus took each moment Alec had found sorely frustrating that evening and made them better than even his fevered mind had been able to imagine.

Turning his back to look over his shoulder, Magnus eased the shirt from his shoulders and let it drop to the floor, unveiling the power and poetry of broad shoulders that tapered to a lean and supple waist. It invited touch. So he did.

Knuckles traced the spine, blunt nails outlined shoulder blades and soft pads mapped known hot spots, all his efforts receiving appreciative noises until Alec dusted his fingertips over the very ticklish rib cage, sparking giggles in them both when Magnus shuddered, and doing wonders for those muscles. With a perfect spin, they were once again face to face and a White Christmas Margarita was plucked from the tray.

‘Have a drink with me?’ Magnus offered, waiting for a nod before raising the sugar-rimmed glass to Alec’s cautious mouth.

Distracted by the way his favourite bottom lip was being abused by two perfect teeth, Alec took more than he intended of the milky-looking drink but made sure his mouth collected as many crystals as he could before Magnus set it down, conscious of how loud it sounded when he swallowed, thanks to the expectant silence that had somehow sneaked into the room. The liquid warmed his chest as he’d known it would but it was nothing compared to the searing gaze that was parching his lips by the second as Magnus stared at his extra sweet smile, and stopped working.

Despite feeling empathy, Alec couldn’t resist a poke. ‘Makes you thirsty, doesn’t it?’

‘Indeed, it does,’ came Magnus’ rueful reply as the question rebooted his system, his eyes telling Alec this wouldn’t be the last time they’d sugar rim each other.

 _Fine by me_ , the hazels replied as his arms moved instinctively to press Magnus close, and not for the deep sense of homecoming he always felt when they weren’t separated by layers of clothes, but for the thrill of having his chest worshipped by Magnus’ hands and the primal kick it gave him when those same hands were in his hair.

Both, though, were eclipsed by the shock of pure fire that went straight to his groin when the tip of Magnus’ agile tongue swiped the sugar from his mouth before offering it up with lips parted for Alec to take between his own, gaining entry to enjoy the residual taste of the drink. With slow drags and deep licks, the unusual texture made for an interesting change, and agreeing it needed further investigation, another sip was had, this time by Magnus for Alec to swipe and serve. Giving him the same reaction again, and deciding this would definitely be something they’d explore more in future, Alec was sure his lover’s mouth was more intoxicating than any alcohol could ever be, with only the best possible side effects to worry about, such as sleepless nights and shortness of breath. Worth it, in his opinion.

‘ _That_ is my new favourite drink,’ Magnus declared pressing his thoroughly cleaned lips together, his dancing eyebrows making Alec’s heart stutter, along with the blessedly efficient hands that were finally ridding him of the rest of his clothes and would let him give Magnus a sip of something else entirely once he’d stepped free of them.

Unfortunately, Magnus’ sadistic tendencies left him cursing as he blithely ignored the earnest prisoner that had just been sprung from a day-long jail and meandered a path around him with his fingertips as he stood back up, only managing to postpone a threat to see to the poor guy himself when a pair of chopsticks were next picked from the tray, with a knowing wink.

A kick between both ankles brought him a little lower, but a jokey, ’Chop! Chop!’ nearly floored him when the comedian dropped to his knees and pinched his wood between the strips of lacquered bamboo, until, that was, the extremely erogenous sight of his favourite hand deftly gripping them meant he all but shot his load. Something that was especially hard to prevent when Magnus was staring up at him with eyes wide, and a mouth even wider, as he took him in inch-by-delicious-inch until he’d been swallowed whole. As requested.

‘By the angel,’ was all he could manage, his death grip on the unhelpfully smooth marble being the only thing keeping him upright while being slow-sucked and tongue-twirled by an iron jaw strong enough to go on for days. Not that Alec was complaining, He knew only too well how many tricks Magnus had up his fitted and fabulous sleeve, and the resourceful use of everyday utensils on the more receptive parts of his body bore testament to that fact. Which reminded him...

‘I had to watch you eat dumplings,’ he blurted, fighting the urge to laugh at the comically-confused look Magnus gave him with his cheek full, until the penny dropped and a muffled, ‘Just a minute,’ rippling over his sensitised tool gave him another urge all together, a gratified smile taking over his face when his ‘dumplings’ were grasped between the sticks and gargled. Dizzy with the sight of a hungry Magnus relishing his food, Alec was just beginning to doubt he’d last the other courses when a hoarse request to be fed the melted chocolate magically strengthened his resolve.

‘You want it down there, like last time?’ he asked, pulse quickening and stumbling a little as strong hands flipped them around so that Alec was pinning Mr Sweet Tooth against the cupboard below. An open-mouthed nod was his reply.

Reaching to dip the cocktail muddler Magnus had placed on the tray into the cup of liquid heaven, Alec caught the drips with his other hand until he could drip feed it, from height, to his filthy looking boyfriend, their molten stares intensifying tenfold when stray drizzles fell from Magnus’ chin and that fucking relentless tongue sought them out.

‘You’re lucky I _love_ a messy eater,’ Alec rasped, pushing his hips forward just enough to smear them with the head of his cock.

‘We’re both lucky,’ Magnus growled, running his palms up between Alec’s shaky thighs and patting his ass cheeks, the signal to start moving.

Meaning to take it slow, Alec mumbled a fractured apology when his first thrust nearly deep throated his uncomplaining boyfriend, but with big gulps of air to centre himself, he gradually settled into a glorious rhythm of straight slides and sideway swipes that speared Magnus and engulfed Alec, their tormented moans surely being heard from the Earth’s core.

As a, ‘ _Fuck, Magnus!_ ’ was torn from his throat, Alec glimpsed the penultimate item on the tray and had an idea, although the obscene slurps and sucks below momentarily delayed it. When a breath’s pause was taken, he clutched the marshmallows tightly in his dirty hand and used Magnus’ mouth as a dipping bowl before feeding them alternately to Magnus and himself. He was a genius!

When he felt the second pat, Alec withdrew and squatted down for a melting kiss, his growing desperation conveyed as he tugged impatiently at the silken waistband of Magnus’ trousers and yanked him to his unsteady feet.

‘Off,’ he barked, roughly taking himself in hand and waiting, almost breathless, for the wall of solid muscle and smooth skin to flatten against his back. But Magnus hadn’t finished teasing yet. And he didn’t like being rushed.

‘There’s time Alexander, if you concentrate on the here and now! Be present, my darling, and you shall indeed receive a gift!’ _Really?!_ I need to eat my tangerine,’ came the whispered hint, and Alec was suddenly grateful for his lover’s stubborn streak.

With a mouth-watering, ‘Mmmm,’ Magnus made himself comfortable between the generously-spread legs and scraped his thumbnails down the crack of Alec’s ass until they came to a stop beneath his quivering glutes. And paused.

‘ _Magnus, c’mon!_ ,’ Alec hissed through clenched teeth, pushing back on him to send a hint. The chuckle from behind did nothing to improve his worsening humour, but he let it pass when nimble thumbs parted his ‘juicy moons’ and _the_ most chaste of kisses was placed between them, just to rile him more.

Pity was swiftly granted though when, after lubing him up from the secret stash hidden in the condiment bowl, a sinfully accurate finger was carefully pressed inside.

‘Merry Christmas, Alexander,’ came the most ridiculously-timed greeting as Alec’s heart exploded in his chest and he lost track of all else except the nerve-shredding build up of pleasure that was courtesy of Magnus’ tongue-and-tip medley that had his torso splayed against the freezing marble without a care and his head buried in his folded arms as he tried not to cry from sheer happiness.

‘This would look even more delicious with icing sugar,’ Magnus commented idly as he stretched him, striking Alec almost dumb with disbelief.

‘Magnus, you can pour fucking petrol on my ass and set it on fire if you want, just fucking take it, _PLEASE!_ ’ he replied incredulously, adding, ‘And by the way, Merry Christmas to you too, babe!’

As a, ‘Yes!’ from behind heralded the discovery of the shaker, Alec surrendered to the surreal as he felt it snow down onto his butt, even joining in with Magnus’ giggles as he took an excited bite.

From there on they both enjoyed a journey more fantastical than any sleigh ride Rudolph had ever known and more rewarding than an endless supply of socks for the rest of their immortal lives, and when the cheery old elf (with the generous sack) peered from over his shoulder to give him a lazy thank you kiss after having gifted them both a night to remember, Alec couldn’t help but smile.

With his sugar-coated goatee and that twinkle in his eye, Magnus Bane made the best looking Santa Alec Lightwood had ever seen!

 

 

*******************************

**Author's Note:**

> ** Oh my days, what have I done? **
> 
> Hope you enjoyed anyway! ;-)) 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! TY! XX


End file.
